


<告別>.(下)

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】短篇 [6]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】短篇 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619593
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	.(下)

-

裴柱現為康瑟琪擦去眼淚後，雙手捧住她的臉。

從康瑟琪的臉部線條開始，用勾起的手指側邊很慢的、很慢的撫摸著她的臉，最後覆上康瑟琪脖頸上明顯的鮮紅痕跡，冰涼的溫度讓康瑟琪縮了一下。

好一陣子都沒有人說話，就只是這樣互相凝望，連空氣都凝結了幾分。

她環上康瑟琪的後頸，聲音顫抖著，有些哽咽。

「瑟琪。」

「你瘦了。」

「歐尼…」

「我…我…」

「我好想你…」

康瑟琪開始用力的抽泣起來，裴柱現只好把她往自己的方向拉了過來，讓她的頭能順勢倚在自己的肩膀上，伸手輕輕順著髮絲安撫她。

聲音溫和的像是寧靜春日裡的陽光。

「那麼想我嗎？一直哭。」

「嗯…真的好想你…每天都好想你…」

康瑟琪把手臂收的很緊，害怕如果稍微鬆開一點，眼前的人就會像流沙一樣從指縫間溜走。

裴柱現只是捏了一下康瑟琪的腰間，假裝生氣的嘖了一聲。

「這麼瘦。」

「是不是自己一個人在家，就沒有好好吃飯了，嗯？」

「我…歐尼…」

「等一下！」

康瑟琪突然大叫了一聲向後退開，並激動的按住裴柱現的肩膀，但裴柱現只是不解的看著她。

「歐尼，今天是2018年的10月1號沒錯嗎？」

「怎麼了？」

「我們要去醫院，現在就去。」

「為什麼？」

「因為，歐尼今天一整天都要待在醫院才行！」

「快點，歐尼去拿你的東西，我們現在就走，現在！」

康瑟琪轉身走到客廳，熟練的把住院會用到的日用品都塞進大包包裡，才正要走進房間拿衣服時，卻看見裴柱現還站在原地。

「歐尼，快點阿，怎麼站在那裡？」

康瑟琪走過去想拉裴柱現，卻看見她只是搖了搖頭。

「我不用去醫院的，瑟琪。」

「歐尼…你說不用是什麼意思？」

「歐尼你知不知道今天…」

「今天歐尼會…」

「今天一定要待在醫院才行阿…」

康瑟琪急的都快哭了出來，不論她怎麼勸，裴柱現就是堅持不去醫院。

至少不是現在去。

「如果你堅持的話，那我們晚一點再去，好不好？」

-

「什麼啊，歐尼說要先做的事就是出門一起買菜嗎？」

康瑟琪緊緊牽住裴柱現的手，另一隻手提著剛買好的菜，擋在她外側護著她，為她輕輕撥開市場中擁擠的人群方便她通過。

「我中午想吃瑟琪煮的菜嘛。」

「可是，歐尼不是嫌我煮的菜不好吃的嗎？」

「如果說是那一次的麵疙瘩的確…」

「歐尼，就說那一次是意外了嘛，我明明自己做過好多次都成功的…」

「那今天給你表現的機會，難道不好嗎？」

「好啦，那歐尼不可以幫忙哦。」

「知道了。」

-

「歐尼，小心燙啦。」

「很好喝耶，瑟琪。」

裴柱現拿起湯匙舀了一口湯，才剛喝下去就露出讚賞的表情。

「歐尼也吃一口麵疙瘩嘛。」

「麵疙瘩也好吃，比以前做出一整團結塊的樣子好多了。」

裴柱現拍拍康瑟琪的頭，看她神色緊張在等著自己評論的樣子，忍不住又笑了一聲。

兩個人吃著午飯，從孤兒院裡其他人的八卦，再到學校裡的趣事，或是最近的新聞，天南地北的聊著天。

上一次這麼悠閒的時候，好像真的是很久以前的事情了。

康瑟琪才正準備起身收拾碗盤，裴柱現淡淡的喊了她一聲，拿了一張衛生紙遞給她擦嘴。

「瑟琪。」

「阿，謝謝。」

「今天的午飯真的很好吃。」

「就說我還是有料理實力的吧，以後我也會多－」

「所以以後，你也要多煮給自己吃才行哦，不能再找藉口說不會煮了。」

「歐尼...」

裴柱現微笑著把疊好的碗盤拿了過來，又拍了康瑟琪的頭一下，轉身溜進了廚房。

-

「為什麼要看這個？」

康瑟琪嘟著嘴，接過裴柱現遞給自己的光碟，卻被上頭的片名嚇了一跳。

「這不是你最喜歡的電影嗎，很久沒看了，一起看嘛。」

「哦…」

「歐尼，看完這個真的就要去醫院哦。」

「知道了。」

這部電影即使看了非常多次，沒有典型的浪漫愛情情節，也沒有特別高潮起伏的劇情，康瑟琪還是每次看，每次都沉醉在其中。

裴柱現摟著康瑟琪的腰，輕靠在她的肩頭，因為不想破壞氣氛，以往他們一起看電影時都不太交談，今天卻在電影快結束時她難得開了口。

「瑟琪也會那樣嗎？」

「嗯？」

「以後要是在火車上遇到聊得來的女生，會不會傻呼呼的就跟著人家走了？」

「歐尼這是什麼問題啊…」

康瑟琪側身看了裴柱現一眼，原本以為她只是在開玩笑，卻發現裴柱現的眼神無比認真。

「會不會嘛？」

「歐尼…」

「我不會跟著別人走的。」

「所以我們瑟琪，會是拐走別人的那一個囉？」

「歐尼，一點都不好笑。」

康瑟琪有些生氣的轉身，不願迎上裴柱現的目光，而裴柱現也不逼她回答，只是繼續擁抱著她。

沉默持續了一陣子，窗外的天色也開始轉暗，靜謐的空氣突然被響亮的提示聲劃破。

兩人同時望向客廳的桌上，發現裴柱現的手機螢幕閃爍著熟悉的文字。

「歐尼，今晚要加班，晚一點回去。」

恐慌從康瑟琪的心底倏地升起，怎麼會差一點就忘記正事了呢？

「歐尼，該去醫院了，走吧。」

康瑟琪站起身，卻發現裴柱現仍坐在那裡，還是像早上一樣一動也不動的。

語氣卻決絕許多。

「瑟琪，我不會去醫院的。」

康瑟琪的眼淚立刻奪眶而出，裴柱現越是冷靜，康瑟琪就越是語無倫次的喊著，而裴柱現只是沉默著，慢慢的走向她。

「不是…不是都答應我了嗎？」

「怎麼可以不去－」

「歐尼，知不知道今天是什麼日子？」

「裴柱現，你不要鬧了！」

「你知不知道你今天會－」

「我知道，瑟琪。」

裴柱現把手覆上康瑟琪握緊的雙拳，等待她放鬆後隨即牽住她的手心，平靜的回答。

「知道還－」

「歐尼知道還說不去嗎？」

「我記得時間的啊！歐尼只要去了就能－」

「可是瑟琪。」

裴柱現拉著她的手，目光深邃的看著她，如同清澈的湖水一樣透明。

「就算今天成功救回來了。」

「明天呢？後天呢？下個月呢？甚至是明年呢？」

「歐尼…我一定會想到辦法－」

「瑟琪…」

「其實我們都很清楚的不是嗎。」

「我能活到現在這個年紀，已經是奇蹟了。」

「所以歐尼不能…我說一定有辦法－」

康瑟琪抽泣起來，而裴柱現頓了一下後，雙手環上康瑟琪的脖子。

「瑟琪記得那個有一陣子我們常在醫院遇到的伯伯嗎？」

「嗯…」

「記得他後來怎麼了嗎？」

「我…我不記得…」

康瑟琪吸了吸鼻子後，心虛的偏過頭。

「你明明記得的。」

「他做了氣切後，後來到了連生活也無法自理的程度，一輩子大概都只能在床上度過了。」

「可是我們都聽到，家屬在病房門口討論的時候，不是在討論他的病情，而是無奈的說…不曉得請看護又要花多少錢了。」

「而我們其實都能理解，他們沒有錯。」

「瑟琪，你說我會死。」

「可是我不害怕，我其實一點也不害怕死亡的。」

「因為能有尊嚴的離開，其實真的是好幸運、好幸運的事情了。」

「我最害怕的，是我最後可能會變成什麼事都做不了的人，必須要什麼事都依賴著你。」

「而我們會過著比現在更辛苦，更窒息的日子。」

「我想那樣的話，我會好恨我自己。」

「而你會因為，怎麼樣都恨不了我，每天都在痛苦裡活著。」

「瑟琪，你說。」

「我怎麼會捨得，你因為我痛苦呢？」

康瑟琪抱緊裴柱現，因為過分用力的哭泣而喘不過氣來，眼淚沾濕彼此的衣襟。

裴柱現說的，她明白，她真的都明白。

「可是歐尼…」

「可是歐尼，我也捨不得啊。」

可是明白，不等於這一切就會比較容易啊。

「我就是捨不得你走，怎麼辦…」

「怎麼辦。」

「你要是走了我怎麼辦…」

裴柱現輕拍她的背，相比康瑟琪的激動，她的聲音有著明顯隱忍的哽咽。

「一直都，因為我必須要放棄很多吧。」

「才沒有…」

「想做的事情不能做。」

「想去的工作不能去。」

「不是嗎？」

「沒有…真的沒有…」

康瑟琪不斷的搖頭，而裴柱現只是輕輕的拍著她，像對小孩一般輕聲細語的哄著。

「我記得你國三的時候，期待了好久的畢業旅行，還開心的跟我討論了要帶什麼去，最後卻因為我突然送進急診室而泡湯了。」

「半夜的時候你接到同學關心的電話，聽著他們在電話那頭的喧鬧聲，偷偷在窗邊哭了，還咬著衣服怕我聽見聲音不是嗎？」

「那是…」

「還有阿，瑟琪一直都很喜歡攝影的。」

「這個世界真的好大。」

「那些古老的城市，壯麗的峽谷，毫無光害的繁星夜空，一望無際的沙漠…」

「還有你小時候說的，想去看冰島的極光。」

「那些因為守在我身邊，沒能去看的。」

「都帶著我的份，去看看好嗎？」

「我不要…」

「我是說要跟你一起去…」

「沒有歐尼一起去的話，這些有什麼意義…」

「瑟琪阿…」

「現在為止的人生，你已經花了太多時間，都是為了跟我在一起。」

「可是這是你的人生啊。」

「往後的日子裡，我希望你…」

「去做你真正想做的事情。」

「去過你真心喜歡的生活。」

「不要再為了省錢偷偷吃便宜的食物，不要再為了賺錢做勉強自己的工作。」

「肚子餓了就好好吃飯，累了就好好休息。」

「領了薪水偶爾也要懂得犒賞自己，好不好？」

康瑟琪沒有回答，只是淚如雨下的抱著裴柱現，任由身體幾乎失重的貼緊她，而裴柱現的聲音也從哽咽轉變成帶著哭腔的啜泣。

「還有，瑟琪。」

「如果有一天…」

「如果有一天…」

「如果遇見了另一個真心喜歡你的人，讓她照顧你。」

「我也…」

「我也沒關係的哦。」

「好啦。」

「其實可能，還是會有點吃醋。」

「歐尼，我不要別人。」

「我不會找別人的…」

裴柱現只是點點頭，腦海中突然浮現他們曾經在醫院的對話。

「柱現歐尼，下輩子，還會想跟我當戀人嗎？」

「不要好了。」

「為什麼？」

「因為已經當過了阿，而且這輩子都是你在照顧我，下輩子換我照顧你。」

「我看我們當姊妹好了。」

「我才不要咧。」

「為什麼？」

「歐尼太好了，我一定會愛上你的。」

「就會胡說八道。」

從回憶裡回過神來，裴柱現從懷抱裡退開，鬆開雙手。

「瑟琪，我是說真的，遇到好人的話，交往也沒關係。」

「甚至忘了我也沒關係。」

「我怎麼可能－」

「還有，一直都想著我，也沒關係。」

「只要你答應我，好好生活。」

「不要再糟蹋自己，不要再…」

「不要再做這種傻事了。」

裴柱現輕撫著康瑟琪脖頸上的痕跡，滾燙的眼淚順著脖頸的線條不斷滑落。

「因為下輩子，我還要當你的戀人阿。」

「你怎麼能讓下輩子的戀人心疼呢。」

「對不起…」

「你哪有什麼好對不起的？」

「歐尼…對不起。」

「我明明今天可以提早回來的，對不起…」

「我喜歡的，我真的喜歡那個相機的…」

「你送我的時候我真的好開心。」

「可是我還是把相機退掉了，對不起…」

「柱現歐尼，對不起…」

「瑟琪、瑟琪。」

「沒關係的，我能理解的。」

「不要自責了。」

「而且你現在…知道了，你其實陪著我，一直…到最後。」

裴柱現說話有些不順，她深深吸了一口氣，捂了一下胸口，而康瑟琪的目光立刻轉為驚慌。

「我想時間好像差不多了，你該回去了，瑟琪。」

「歐尼…」

「我不要回去…」

「我不想離開你。」

「不要走好不好…」

「你不要離開我...好不好...」

康瑟琪握住裴柱現的手，猛烈的搖著頭，泣不成聲。

而裴柱現只是不斷的撫摸著她的手指，聲音比剛才都還要平靜，卻更溫柔了些。

「康瑟琪，我愛你。」 

「我也要謝謝你。」

「有你照顧我，一直那麼努力的愛我。」

「可是阿。」

「其實我不需要真的待在你身邊。」

「因為我知道，在你往後的人生裡每一個重要的時刻…」

「也許是看到了美麗的風景，也許是吃到了美味的食物，也許是遇見了和善的朋友…」

「如果你心裡都會想起我，那就代表，我其實還是一直陪著你的。」

「我沒有離開，我會一直陪在你身邊的。」

「歐尼…我…」

「瑟琪還有什麼想對我說的嗎？」

「柱現歐尼…我也…」

「我愛你，我好愛你。」

康瑟琪努力的想讓自己露出笑容，可是眼淚卻不受控制的不停掉落，笑著哭的樣子使她的五官全都皺在一起，說出來的話還抽抽噎噎的。

「所以我答應你，我答應你。」

「答應歐尼，讓歐尼先去遠方等我。」

「我會好好照顧自己。」

「不過歐尼剛剛自己說，我找別人在一起也不會生氣的哦…」

「開玩笑的啦，我根本不會找別人。」

「總之說好了…歐尼說好了哦…」

「下輩子歐尼也要繼續當我的戀人。」

「好。」

「今天的夕陽好像很漂亮呢，待會我想站在門口看一會兒。」

裴柱現一邊說話一邊伸手繞到自己的後頸，而康瑟琪只是愣著看她接下來的動作。

裴柱現把項鍊解了下來，隨後向前靠近康瑟琪，為她戴上。

「那麼…」

「你該回去了，瑟琪。」

「跟我說再見好嗎？」

「歐尼…」

「再見…」

「瑟琪再見。」

「一定會，再見的。」

-

鼻腔傳來刺激的消毒水味，康瑟琪艱難的睜開眼，在朦朧中看見全白的天花板和牆壁。

還有孫勝完正坐在床邊的椅子上驚訝的看著自己，眼睛還有明顯的紅腫。

「瑟琪，你終於醒了！」

「你知不知道我有多擔心，如果不是我剛好去你家，你就…」

「你怎麼可以做這種事…」

「太好了…太好了…嗚嗚…」

「勝完…」

花了快半小時康瑟琪才安撫好激動的孫勝完，也才聽懂原來在她嘗試自殺時，暈眩後不到10秒，孫勝完剛好就踏進她家救了她。

簡直是不可能的幸運。

況且那天明明孫勝完按照常理來說，根本不可能出現在她家。

「勝完，你今天不是要上班的嗎，怎麼會來？」

「其實…」

「說出來你可能不相信，畢竟我明明也沒見過她幾次…」

「可是我就是知道是她。」

孫勝完低下頭，好像對於接下來的話有些難以啟齒。

「嗯？」

而康瑟琪只是滿臉疑惑的看著她。

「我夢見你的…」

「我昨晚夢見裴柱現了。」

「是她在夢裡叫我那個時間一定要去找你的。」

才剛拿起的筷子從手中應聲滑落，康瑟琪無意識的伸手撫摸自己受傷的脖頸，卻意外摸到一個堅硬的觸感。

驚慌的走進廁所看著鏡子，果然看見掛在自己白皙的脖頸上的那條，形狀像是小熊的項鍊。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

康瑟琪坐在舒適的黑色辦公椅上，看著桌上擺著的數張相片看得出神。

叩－

「請進。」

一位不算年輕的女性拿著平板走了進來，帶著眼鏡的樣子看起來十分精明。

「老闆，這次你的個人攝影展收益，一樣要全部都捐給兒童心臟病基金會嗎？」

「嗯，麻煩你了。」

「老闆真的是，這二十年來捐的錢都可以買下整個首爾了吧。」

秘書無奈的搖搖頭，但還是照著康瑟琪的指示向對方發了電子郵件。

「還有，冰島的電子機票也寄到老闆你的信箱了。」

「謝謝你。」

康瑟琪親切的微笑，但眼前的秘書看起來卻有些緊張。

「可以問老闆一個問題嗎？」

「嗯？你說。」

「一直很想問您，或許，是單身嗎？」

「阿…我有交往很久的女朋友了。」

「怎麼…都沒聽老闆說過？」

康瑟琪又笑了起來，一邊伸手輕柔的撫摸在脖頸上的小熊項鍊。

「因為我和她啊，是遠距離戀愛哦。」

「真的很遠、很遠的那種。」

-

當我踏上這片幾乎被雪覆蓋的土地，那道閃爍卻不刺眼，如同寶石一般的藍綠色光芒開始佈滿天空。

我終於忍不住的放聲哭泣。

但我清楚知道，這全然沒有參雜一點難過，而是喜極而泣。

我發自內心的開心起來，因為我想起了妳。

我想起了妳，那個在我心裡陪伴著我的妳。

或者不能說是「想起」，畢竟我一直以來，都想著妳。

【全文完】

-

*是一篇用了力氣和實際經驗裡的情緒來寫的小小短篇，我想因為這樣，所以閱讀起來大概會比較沉悶一些，也就是沒那麼有趣xd

*總之，我很高興有一天能寫出來，希望大家都能健康~

*感謝閱讀的大家!


End file.
